


The Cure/Mi Persona Favorita

by ticklemilaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologues, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Time Jump, both Cheryl and Toni’s pov, canon till 2x18, cheryl after soqm, cheryl is also soft, cheryl is tired and toni is soft, cheryl sketches toni and they’re living there best lives, first one shot (or two shot) on here, stream Mi Persona Favorita by camila cabello on itunes coward, toni is a joker, toni is w h i p p e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklemilaa/pseuds/ticklemilaa
Summary: After Toni rescues Cheryl from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Cheryl needs care and comfort,  which Toni is happy to give. A few months later, Cheryl reflects on that night and why she loves Toni.





	The Cure/Mi Persona Favorita

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo this is my first work on this platform after a hiatus of writing, so hopefully it doesn’t suck too much.
> 
> Basically Toni is soft and whipped in her POV (based off song lyrics from The Cure by Lady Gaga) and Cheryl is soft and awed in her’s (based off translated song lyrics from Mi Persona Favorita by Alejandro Sanz/Camila Cabello).

 As Toni gazed at the sleeping redhead next to her in that rickety, old trailer, she couldn’t help but wonder why and how she’d do anything for her. She was whipped and she knew it. Of course, she would never admit to such a thing to Sweet Pea and Fangs, but it was true.  
She was dirt poor, but she’d listen to Cheryl’s every concern, need, or desire and do her best. And at this moment, Cheryl needed her comfort and company.

  
Earlier in the night, the Blossom had passed out on the trailer’s couch. From exhaustion, relief, or just from the horrors she’d faced at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Toni didn’t know. But she did know from personal experience that sleeping on that couch would leave you with a god-awful crick for your neck in the morning. While there was a significant height difference between the two, Toni had no trouble carrying the unconscious girl to her room. Cheryl had lost a concerning amount of weight at the nunnery, but it could be fixed. Toni made a mental reminder to take her to Pops in the morning, if she was up for it.  
Cheryl groggily mumbled and opened an eye just as Toni was leaving the room.

  
“Toni...I know you’ve already done so much for me but could you...” Cheryl motioned weakly to an open space next to her.

  
“Sleep with you?” Toni guessed, very much aware of the meaning attached to her words.

  
Cheryl blushed. “Yeah...”

  
“Say no more. Your wish has been granted.” She wiggled her eyebrows, then plopped onto the bed and cautiously snuggled into the taller girl.

  
They laid next to each other in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Toni was almost positive that the angel lying next to her was asleep, until she heard a faint, imperceivable whisper. She almost thought she’d imagined it until another whimper sounded from Cheryl. She sat up.

  
“Cheryl, what’s wrong?” Toni didn’t care how much worry, however unnecessary, showed in her voice; the girl meant the world to her.

  
“I can still hear their screams, T.T. The screams of the ones who weren’t as lucky as me, the ones who didn’t make it out. I don’t want to hear them in my sleep, too.”

  
Toni felt her heart break. This beautiful girl, who had been through so much for someone their age, could go through literal torture and still have enough love and empathy and compassion in her to stress over the fate of the less fortunate. No matter what anyone else would say about Cheryl Blossom, Toni would know the real, vulnerable side of her. And seeing that side of someone as complex and guarded as her Bombshell? How could she not be in love with her?  
Cheryl didn’t deserve to be affected any more by the evil sisters. Toni knew that as a fact, and tried her hardest to give her a sense of peace.

“I'll undress you, 'cause you're tired  
Cover you as you desire  
When you fall asleep inside my arms  
May not have the fancy things  
But I'll give you everything  
You could ever want, it's in my arms

No matter what you know, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
And if you say you're okay  
I'm gonna heal you anyway  
Promise I'll always be there  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)

I'll fix you with my love”

Her lullaby had worked. Cheryl fell asleep with a soft smile on her face, and Toni wanted to see that expression more often. Neither of them knew what their future held, but the Southsider internally promised Cheryl that she’d always be there, no matter what.

  
~

  
Almost a year later, Cheryl recalled that night fondly while sketching. It was the first time she’d ever heard her girlfriend sing, and her constant, steady support was one of the main reasons she got through those first few weeks. Deep down, she knew that she’d be forever indebted to Toni, and was fine with that. She’d taught Cheryl that love didn’t have to be all loud and showy; it could be soft and quiet, like an underlying, ever-present being. Not only did her darling teach her that, but she also gave it to her without hesitation. She loved freely and Cheryl loved - and envied - how easy it was for her, and how it didn’t make her weak.

  
Cheryl looked down at her sketch and realized it had morphed into Toni. She smiled and continued.

  
From the outside of their relationship, Cheryl knew that it looked very one-sided, with the red-head only loving her girlfriend because of all the things she’d done for her. But that simply wasn’t true. Cheryl loves Toni because of how the sunsets reflect in her eyes, how her giggle is so infectious in the most serious moments, how her voice could disarm Cheryl within seconds, how her flannel aesthetic fit her personality so perfectly, how she could be both so strong and light at the same time, how one look from her has Cheryl gasping for more. They both had their ups and downs, trials and tribulations that shaped them into who they are. They weren’t perfect, but in Cheryl’s eyes the love of her life was as close as someone could get.

  
“Hey babe, whatcha’ drawing?” Toni asked, taking off her leather jacket.

  
“Guess,” Cheryl said, sneakily trying to capture the way the light hit the smaller girl’s pink locks.

  
“Give me a hint, then,” Toni said, the corners of her mouth turning upward.

  
Cheryl thought for a moment. “Okay... so it’s my favorite person-”

  
“Jason?”

  
“Nope, let me finish.” Cheryl took a deep breath. “My favorite person has a beautiful face with beautiful skin, has an angel within her smile, and a big heart. My favorite person is the voice of my soul, and I’d let her take my life, and play with my heart.”

  
The gang member looked at her with a thoughtful expression, that somehow managed to carry the intensity of a million suns. Cheryl just had to look away, but couldn’t. Toni was just that addictive.

  
Finally, she broke the silence. And with a shit-eating grin, she guessed.  
“It’s Nana Rose... right?”

  
Cheryl walked over to her favorite person and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
“No silly, it’s you! Now be still, your hair looks flawless right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed uwu, and sorry that it’s short. Remember to stream Mi Persona Favorita by Alejandro Sanz and Camila Cabello ((it’s in spanish but it’s very wholesome))


End file.
